Flammable love
by tokohotelluster
Summary: Inuyasha has one thing to say, but can he open his mouth up anough to say it?
1. Chapter 1

Flammable love

Inuyasha stood outside Kagome's house holding a small box. He had rehersed what he was going to say for a while now and all that was left was for him to ask her a simple question.

He walked up to her front door and knocked. Kagome's mother opened it and smiled.

" Inuyasha! What a pleasent surprise, come in."

He walked into the living room and stood by the door. Kagome came downstairs and saw Inuyasha.

" Oh, Inuyasha what's up?"

He smiled and came over to her. He starred into her eyes and blushed.

" Kagome I have something to say. I have gone over it so many times in my head and I have no other way to tell you. Please listen to me ok?"

Kagome nodded and looked at her hands then her feet.

Inuyasha started to open his mouth, but the words were stuck in the back of his throat. He swallowed and looked at Kagome's face.

" Yes, inuyasha?"

He smiled and sat on the couch. He knew this wouldn't be easy but he thought it wouldn't be hard either. He opened his mouth again and this time words came out.

" I have known you for a long time and you know that I will always protect you, right?"

She smiled and nodded.

" Well I have been thinking a lot lately, and I don't really know how to say this but, I think I might have.."

She looked at him in a strange way," Yes? I'm listening."

" Might have fallen in uh.. Love with you."

Kagome sat unmoved for five minutes. She didn't blink, she didn't move, she just sat there.

" Kagome are you alright?"

He seemed to be familiar with the face she was wearing, surprise!

"It's all true you can say something to me. I'm not barking for my health here!"

She got off the couch and stood in front of him, slowely sitting on his lap.

"Kagome?"

She put her hand over his mouth and looked in his eyes. They seemed to stare right back at him in a way that he never knew they could. She lowered her face close to his and covered his mouth with hers. He was in shock at first but soon leaned into the kiss, making her melt into his form. He wrapped his arms around her and licked her lips asking for enterance. She opened her mouth and let her tounge play with his.

" Kagome, Inuya-"

They broke the kiss and looked at kagome's mother. She was in complete shock at what was before her, the young adults in each others arms. Kagome on Inuyasha's lap and her legs on either side of him.

" Did I interupt something?"

"Yes, acually you did." said Inuyasha getting off the couch. He got down on his knees and looked up to her.

" Will you be my mate?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Inuyasha.. I..uh..I..." she stuttered as she tried to find an answer for his question. Him on his knees made her think of everything they had every been through.

"It's ok, kagome. But I really do mean everything I say, I love you."

This was all coming to fast. Everything she had every wanted to hear was coming out of his lips right now.

" Inuyasha... I love you too."

He smiled, still on his knees," Then your answer is?"

She looked at her mother and then back at him. What would she say? Yes or no? There were plenty of reasons to say yes and then there were also reasons to say no.

" I say..."

What was taking her so long? Why couldn't she just come out and say what she had to say?

" Yes..."

He smiled and got off his knees, slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her small figure.

" Mother? Can I speak to you?"

She nodded and brought her outside to talk in private. When they made it outside, Mrs. Higorashi saw the tears in her eyes.

" Kagome? What's wrong baby?"

She looked up to her mother in tears.

" You're gonna be mad at me after this night."

" Kagome, I have never been mad at you. I trust you in every way possible."

" But mother, I know what I have to go tonight."

She looked up to the moon. Tonight was the night of the new moon. But in the feudal era, it wasn't. They would most likely go back to the feudal era.

" I'm going to lose my virginity."

When she looked at her mother, she saw the happiness in her eyes. Why was she smiling at her?

" Aren't you mad?"

" Kagome. No mother wants to see her daughter grow up. But none the less, they have to. When this happens, it's undenyably sad, but at the same time, it's a joyfull time. I trust Inuyasha and believe me, I think he'll be gental in whatever you guys do tonight."

Kagome hugged her mother. No matter what, she was always there for her in any time or place.

" I love you mom."

" I love you too, my dear child."

Kagome and her mother went back into the home she had been in since she was born. Inuyasha looked at her seriously.

" We have to leave, before the sun sets. (A/N- no the sun hasn't set yet. lol sorry!")

" ok inuyasha."

He picked her up and went into the bone eaters well. Before they went in, Kagome looked one last time at her forever loved home.

" Inuyasha?"

He looked at her as they passed through time," Yes?"

" Will it hurt?" she asked with a tear in her eye.

When they came out of the well, he sat her down and sat down beside her," A little. But not for long, I promise."

He picked her up again and ran through the woods. Kagome looked at his serious eyes. He looked like he wanted whatever they were going to do.

' You can have me Inuyasha, but only because I love you.' she thought to herself.

They reached a hot spring and she looked up at the waterfall beside it. Her mouth was wide open as she gazed upon the wonderfull sight ahead of her.

She felt Inuyasha wrap his hands around her frail body and kiss her neck...

Haha! Yopu guys gotta wait! I dont have anymore time tonight to type and I'm going to be busy, so wait up for me. I promise a long One shot! R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha rubbed her stomach as she gazed at the view of the waterfall. She could feel him breathing on her neck, his breath smelled like coconuts and chocolate. She had wondered how your breath could smell that way.

" You are so beautiful tonight..."

She loved it when he flattered her like that, his words seemed to peirce her heart with an imaginary arrow.

" Thank you, and I love you Inuyasha."

He turned her around and kissed her rosy lips, but only enough to make her want more. She tried to get closer to him, but failed when he backed away to tease her.

" Inuyasha!" she nudged him to stop.

He got closer to her to make her stop nudging him. He started to lift her shirt, but she backed away to make him pay for what he did to her. It was sure a good thing no one was there, that would have been embarrassing.

" Be nice, Kagome." he begged.

She stopped and let his hands wander up her shirt to her breasts. She moaned and allowed him to feel her up. Her breast were perky and Inuyasha's hand fit firmly around them. She closed her eyes and breathed short gasps.

" It's ok, kagome, open up to me."

She nodded and sat him down. His hands remained on her breasts untill she removed them and put them on her hips. He made sure he didn't move, he knew how kagome could be when you ruin what she does.

" Take them off." she comanded.

He looked at her surprised but removed his pants. She removed her skirt and shirt to allow him to gaze upon her. He could feel his erection becoming more and more unbearable.

" Please Kagome."

She loved it when he begged for something. His voice would become shaky and most adorable. She straddled his hips and moved to make him make his purrs.

" Was that a pur?"

He growled and made her move. He moaned by her neck and waited to be releasted from the ache of not being inside of her.

" You want me?"

He nodded and moaned," Yea..."

She got up and layed him down," Then we do things my way."

He didn't care, as long as it involved hot monkey sex, then it was ok with him. She sat on his pounding erection, waiting for him to beg her.

" Please..."

There was her queue. She took off her panties and stopped.

" If this is going to work, you have to be on top, but you still have to do things my way."

Inuyasha sat up and flipped them over," Fine by me."

He hoovered over her and right when he was going to thrust into her, he heard a small whimper.

" Kagome?"

" Please, dont stop, I want this just as much as you."

He touched her wet cunt and barely rubbed to make her moan.

" Ah, Inuyasha, dont be a tease."

He thrust into her and heard a loud scream. He had totally forgotten, she was a virgin! He waited for her queue to start, but it was very hard to keep still. The demon in him told him to move, and his human told him to keep still because he would hurt Kagome. He choose to keep still and not hurt Kagome, which was in fact a great deal of work. Sweat pured down his face as he tried to keep still.

" Inuyasha!"

He winced as he waited for her to yell the words that made him wish he was a human.

" Move!"

He didn't expect her to say that,but hey, who was complaining? He then began to thrust into her deeper and deeper earning loud moanes and screams of pleasure. How was it that his penis could bring her so much fun and pleasure? This question would be answered shortly after their long night of sex.

" Oh god Inuyasha! Please! Faster, Harder!"

He only knew to do what she told him, and did I mention that he was in totally exstacy also? Yes in fact the rate they were going, they would reach their climaxes very soon.

" Kagome!"

he couldn't help but to scream her name, she was the one providing pleasure.

They were tangled in each other's legs when they both came long and hard.

" Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

They both came at the same time and layed together for the remander of the night.

So did you like the one shot? No flames please. I beg of you. lol R&R


End file.
